


The Aftermath

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [35]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: Oliver filled Elio in about Ollie’s problem with Danny. What will Elio have to say about it?
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short follow up to Uninvited. I needed to explore Elio and Ollie’s interaction following the meltdown. It has a different mood since they’ve had all weekend to sit with their feelings, so it didn’t seem to belong tacked to the end of that story.

“Did you put the check for your field trip in your folder?” Elio asked while packing Ollie’s lunch. 

“Check,” Ollie answered, but his reply lacked the enthusiasm Elio had come to expect when they were getting ready for school.

“Did you get all your homework into your homework folder?” Elio asked next while holding up two juice boxes for Ollie’s consideration.

“Homework … check“ Ollie said while pointing to the apple juice. 

Elio placed the apple juice into the lunchbox and then, in as casual a tone as he could manage, he added, “Remember, we don’t want you playing with Danny today,” Elio said while zipping Ollie’s lunchbox. 

“I know,” Ollie groaned. The little boy had already heard this lecture three times. Twice from Elio and once from Oliver. 

Elio didn’t particularly like the attitude, mostly because he was worried that it indicated a lack of conviction on Ollie’s part. “You’re not allowed to play with him today,” Elio reiterated with a serious tone to his voice. 

“I know, _Elio_!!” Ollie said edgily. 

Satisfied, Elio continued, “Your teacher is supposed to move the desks so that you’re not sitting together anymore. Don’t say anything to her about it, but if she doesn’t do it by the end of the day, we want to know as soon as you get home.” Elio paused to help Ollie get his backpack on. 

“Okay,” Ollie answered glumly.

“And I’m taking you to school for the time being,” Elio reminded, putting his shoes on and gesturing for Ollie to do the same. 

Ollie didn’t put his shoes on, though. Instead he looked at his big brother incredulously. “What!?” Ollie asked. 

“You heard me,” Elio said while gathering his keys, books, and wallet. His lack of eye contact communicated his complete unwillingness to discuss it further. 

“But why?!” Ollie whined. 

Elio stopped gathering his things so he could look pointedly at his brother. 

“Because,” Elio said. When he saw the sad look on Ollie’s face, he elaborated, “Because Oliver and I have devised a plan, and part of that plan is that you’re not riding the bus anymore for the time being. Put your shoes on.” 

“Not in the afternoon either!?” Ollie looked stricken and showed absolutely no interest in putting on his shoes. 

Elio sighed. “Ollie, we talked to you about this already. Oliver is picking you up.” 

Ollie’s eyes filled with tears, but they didn’t fall. Elio tousled his brother’s hair. 

“If Danny’s the one being mean, why am I the one being punished?” Ollie sulked. 

Elio’s face conveyed tenderness but tempered with a steadfastness that wasn’t typical of him. “Ollie, you’re not being punished. If you were being punished, you’d know it,” Elio said matter of factly. He thought he sounded firm, but Ollie was unfazed, continuing to stare at his shoes as if he were engaged in a standoff with them. Elio sat down beside Ollie and started putting his shoes on even though he knew Ollie didn’t truly need his assistance. “You’re being protected, and I’m not going to feel guilty for that. It’s my job to protect you,” Elio continued, while tying the shoes he’d just put on. 

Ollie rolled his eyes. “It’s not your _only_ job,” he grumbled. 

“It’s my favorite and most important job,” Elio stated truthfully while deciding to go all in for the double knots. Soon enough, he had picked up his keys and other belongings. “Let’s go!” he called, even though Ollie had been with him the entire time. 

As they stood at the door, Elio did one last run through. 

“Brush your teeth?” Elio asked. 

“Check!” Ollie responded. Elio smiled hearing the enthusiasm returning to Ollie’s voice. 

“Homework folder?”

“Check!”

“Backpack?”

“Check!”

“Lunchbox?”

“Check!!”

“Goodbye hugs and kisses?” 

Ollie shook his head and started laughing. “Nooo!”

“No??” 

Elio chased him playfully as he ran for the car yelling and laughing, “Not check! Not check!” 

But, Ollie knew he wouldn’t escape, and he really didn’t want to. Oliver had told him the night before at bedtime, “Friends will come and go, but you’ll always have us.” And right now as his big brother chased him across the driveway, both of them laughing and screaming, Ollie knew Oliver had been right. He had everything he needed. 


End file.
